deadmanwonderlandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Truth™
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Deadman Wonderland Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT im trying to figure out how hummingbird and mocking bird meet to start dating can you help-Toto Sakigami (talk) 01:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Toto_sakigami mockingbirds real name is toto, ganta's bird name is woodpecker u got them mixed up Toto Sakigami (talk) 14:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami Actually , now that i've wated episode 11 dubbed i htink toto might be gayalso wouldn't make sense that that other giant deadman who was trying to eat her flowers helps her with that little plan, and knowing toto h'd probably just kill the giant deadmanToto Sakigami (talk) 14:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami Itadaki Kazuya I have you even looked at deadman wonderland wiki they have data on his branch of sin he moves his blood around and can make it catch on fire and is it possible that a part of toto still exists in his head im 17 how old are you, p.s its possible he was just messing with crow(senji). welll nice talking with you sorry for being so harsh did'nt mean to i really like your ideas thogh i'll incorparate them and if you need help with this wiki i can get you help, im a publicist i can also give you information helpful to to on anything you do online , basically im offering my services for free honestly im so into this because tot is my al time favorite character of all time. so send me an email if you want my services yours TRuly, Toto Sakigami (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami p.s my e-mail itt.energon23@yahoo.com hey dude sorry to bother you again but i can't figure out how to end the carnival corpse battle betwen MINATSUKI(hummingbird) and Toto sakigami(mockingbird)Toto Sakigami (talk) 01:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami hey truth can i have admin. rights on this wiki Toto Sakigami (talk) 00:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Toto-Sakigami Hello, Truth Hi, I am Cocoabean. I'd like to ask if you may improvise on the color scheme and possibly create a better logo from this site. Please consider my words and I hope this wiki will be full of people! - Cocoabean (Talk to Me) Logo Actually, I can't. I access Wikia via iPhone, so I cannot upload photos. I can't edit the color scheme without administrator rights, anyway. - Cocoabean (Talk to Me) Well, I have my sister's laptop, but she rarely lets people use it. - Cocoabean (Talk to Me) U know takahiro is my made up character and not tamaki the prison promoter and new director right, and if you knew that did you read takahiro's profile page what do you think p.s thanks for making me an administrator iwon't let you down Toto Sakigami (talk) 02:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami Hello Hello User:Truth™. I was looking for a new site to make fan fiction for and yours stood out to me. I will be considering joining the community here and was wondering if you needed any help with the site maintenance (I noticed that some things seemed unfinished). I have my own site, Young Justice Legacy Wiki, and I would be willing to help with yours, if you wish. Wolf (Speak and Be Heard) 16:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC)